Un Largo Paseo
by Mitsui Neko
Summary: Estaba segura de que él recordaría y de no ser así, ahora ya tenia un cuerpo, estaba fuera del mundo cibernético y podría ayudarle. Lo que empezó con algo tan inocente como un amistoso paseo, termino como una nueva experiencia para ambos. (One-shot lemon)


_**Siempre hay creatividad para un one-shot, pero nunca para un ingenioso titulo -_-Uu**_

_¡Hola gente! ¿Como están? El día de hoy he decidido pasarme por aquí a dejarles un pequeño obsequio para aquellos que siguen mi fanfic de "En Busca de la Luz" (el cual subiré la actualización pronto) y aparte son fans del KonoEne al igual que yo -w-_

_En realidad, la creación de este fanfic vino a partir de un pequeño trato que hice con la escritora **Darkskyer Mako** en el cual le haría un lemon a cambio de que me escribiera uno (no pregunten detalles (?)) y pues me termino gustando como quedo por lo cual decidí subirlo dedicado para ella :3_

_Otra razón por la que decidí subirlo fue por la escasa cantidad de fanfics en español de esta pareja, ademas de las muchas peticiones que me han mandado de hacer un lemon KonoEne XDD_

_Espero les guste y lo disfruten~_

* * *

**__****__********_Disclaimer: _**_____Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors ______no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_**__****____**** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

_**Un Largo Paseo **_**(One-shot) **by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

¿Cómo es que todo había acabo de esta forma? No recordaba nada, en realidad, no estaba consiente de nada, su mente estaba nublada, sus sentidos descontrolados, al igual que su respiración y solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar aquellos suspiros, gemidos, diciendo el nombre de aquel chico que ahora la tomaba, su cuerpo, su alma, toda ella.

Todo empezó con una idea para ayudar a Ene a salir del mundo cibernético al real. Kenjirou había creado un cuerpo idéntico al que tenía cuando fue Takane, pero conservando ciertos rasgos de virus, como el cabello y ojos azules, pero del resto era su mismo cuerpo. Pese a ser artificial, contaba con todas las funciones humanas.

Crear el cuerpo fue fácil, lo difícil fue pasar la conciencia de Ene temiendo que no diera resultado, ya sea perdiendo la memoria (al igual que Konoha) o caer en un estado de coma tan profundo que la chica no pudiera despertar nunca.

Pero por un milagro, el experimento fue todo un éxito y la joven Takane Enomoto había vuelto. Aquello fue una gran sorpresa para todo el Dan, pero especialmente para el miembro no. 9 de dicho grupo, que quedó pasmado al ver a la linda ex- virus de pie frente a él.

Debido a su estadía en el mundo virtual, a Ene le costaba trabajo usar su nuevo cuerpo, además de que se encontraba bastante débil. Kenjirou tuvo la idea de encargar a alguien que le cuidara y ayudara mientras la chica se recuperaba, en seguida pensó que el mejor indicado para ese trabajo era Shintaro, pero antes de que este pudiera siquiera aceptar (o rechazar) la orden de su sensei, Konoha se ofreció voluntariamente a ser quien le cuidara.

* * *

Una tarde, Konoha había logrado convencer a Ene de salir a dar un paseo para practicar su caminata.

Fueron varias las ocasiones en que la peliazul pasó a tropezar, pero Konoha lograba atraparla antes de que aquello ocurriera, aprovechando la oportunidad para abrazarla, presionando suavemente sus cuerpos y acariciando parte de su espalda.

Ene sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerle, y alzó su mirada para ver al más alto. Este seguía con su expresión seria de siempre.

—Lo siento, debo ser una molestia para ti… -dijo con cierta amargura.

—No es así. –El peliblanco la ayudó a ponerse nuevamente de pie- todo lo contrario.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eemm… -Quedó en silencio por un rato y pestañeo un par de veces antes de contestar- Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, Ene.

Sonrojó un poco por aquella confesión y sonrió tristemente por lo bajo.

—A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Konoha… -tomó gentilmente su mano- por cierto, puedes llamarme Takane si lo deseas…

—Takane… -Al decir su nombre, al pronunciarlo suavemente, la expresión del chico cambió a una confusa que preocupó un poco a su acompañante.

— ¿Konoha, estas bien? –El peliblanco no contestaba, parecía tener la mirada perdida- Olvídalo, sigue llamándome Ene, me gusta que me llames así. –decía desesperada en su intento de deshacer lo que había provocado.

Pero incluso así, Konoha no reaccionó, fue hasta que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron en su mano y parte de su rostro, que notó a la preocupada chica abrazándole con cariño.

—Estoy bien. –contestó de inmediato y tomó a Ene de su mano, llevándola a un lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia que empezaba a arreciar.

El lugar más cercano para quedarse era la casa del mismo hombre que había creado el cuerpo que Ene tenia ahora, la misma casa donde Konoha se había quedado a vivir desde hace un tiempo.

No había nadie al parecer, pero sobre una mesita junto a la puerta había una carta de Kenjirou. Al parecer el de anteojos sabía que el chico iría ahí y le había dejado comida para que no pasara hambre.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó Konoha con caballerosidad.

— ¿Ah? No, gracias. –Sonrió, escurriendo una de sus coletas. Estaba completamente empapada al igual que el chico- Tal vez deberías cambiarte de ropa y secarte ¿no crees?

Ella tenía razón y ciertamente, a Konoha no le gustaba estar mojado. Se sentía incomodo al portar aquella ropa completamente empapada, la cual se pegaba a su cuerpo. No soportaba tenerla encima y en un acto sumamente normal (al menos así creía él), se quitó la camisa -primero la blanca y luego la negra de mangas largas que iba abajo- en frente de su invitada.

Fue como un deja vu para Ene, al ver a Konoha retirándose la ropa, sin importarle su presencia. Se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando no ver, pero sobre todo para ocultar su notorio sonrojo.

El albino notó en seguida la acción de Ene y se acercó a ella, primero tomó sus manos, no le gustaba que escondiera su rostro. Luego su segunda acción, tal vez la más sorpresiva e inesperada, especial y obviamente para la peliazul. En un rápido movimiento, Konoha bajó el cierre de su chaqueta azul y se la quitó, lazándola al otro lado de la habitación.

El sostén de la chica quedo expuesto y rápidamente se llevó las manos intentando esconderlo, al mismo tiempo que miraba avergonzada al mayor ¿de verdad había hecho?

— ¡Konoha! ¡¿P-pero que estás haciendo?! –gritó, intentando escucharse enojada u ofendida, pero la pena le ganaba y hasta había tartamudeado al decir lo último.

Konoha ladeó la cabeza sin entender la reacción de la chica. Simplemente le había retirado sus ropas mojadas, en su intento de evitar que se enfermara, pero ahora que la veía bien...

Jamás había visto a Ene así, sin tener su chaqueta que le cubría hasta el cuello, ahora era visible y este era delgado y largo, sintió deseos de tocarlo, pero no fue lo único que quería tocar. La piel de la chica era casi tan blanca como la suya y no podía evitar preguntarse si es que eran igual de suaves, no, posiblemente la de ella era más tersa.

No era suficiente con ver y sacar conclusiones, tuvo que acercarse más a ella, tomando nuevamente de sus manos para que le dejara ver bien todo su cuerpo, sus hombros, su pecho, su vientre...

Llevó sus manos a las caderas de ella y las subió lentamente por su espalda, abrazándola e inevitablemente rozando su piel con la de ella. La ex-virus tembló un poco con ese rose y tembló aún más cuando las manos de Konoha no paraban de acariciar su cuerpo. Las manos de él bajaban y subían. Bajaban más allá de la cintura hasta los muslos de ella y luego subían hasta llegar a su busto, pero no se detenía ahí.

Un dedo hacia círculos en su vientre. Los dedos de la otra mano se paseaban por el delgado cuello de la contraria, ese cuello tan suave que lo tentó a sentirlo ahora no con sus manos, sino con sus labios.

Ene dejó escapar un sonido agudo, Konoha no supo identificarlo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero le había gustado.

Nuevamente pasó sus labios por el cuello de Ene, besándolo con suavidad mientras sus manos tocaban toda la piel que estaba a su alcance. Sus labios se desviaron a los de ella y cuando menos se habían dado cuenta, se besaban con enorme pasión.

No había manera de explicar lo que sucedía, especialmente el cómo es que Konoha sabía besar -y vaya que besaba bien- si su conciencia era tan inocente como la de un niño, o tal vez eso era lo que él le había hecho creer a todo el Mekakushi, pero en realidad ¿eso importaba ahora?

Ene rodeó el cuello de Konoha con sus brazos, mientras que él la tomaba de su delgada cintura, alzándola un poco del suelo solo para llevarla a su habitación y recostarla en la cama que ahí había.

Aquel sonido que Ene había hecho ¿cómo es que se llamaban? Claro, un gemido. Ese excitante sonido que las chicas hacían cuando algo les gustaba y disfrutaban. Quería escucharla gemir nuevamente. Una vez más fue contra el cuello de la peliazul, pero esta vez no solo lo besó, lo mordió y lamio, provocando que Ene gimiera, tal como había planeado.

Pero ahí no acababa todo. La mano juguetona que yacía en el vientre de la chica, haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos, ahora descendían hasta dentro su ropa interior -ya le había quitado la falda. Ni idea en que momento-, hasta su entrepierna, acariciándola suavemente, hasta por ultimo llegar dentro de ella.

Ene arqueó la espalda al sentir los dedos de Konoha entrar y moviéndose en su interior.

A ella le estaba gustando, debía ser así pues nuevamente había dejado escapar ese "suspiro" de placer, mientras su rostro se enrojecía cada vez más.

El interior de Ene era cálido y húmedo. A Konoha le gustaba la sensación que sus dedos experimentaban dentro de aquella zona, tanto así que de pronto sintió un leve dolor en su misma área. De inmediato -pero lentamente- sacó sus dedos dentro de la peliazul y miró confundido lo que le sucedía.

Desconocía por completo lo que le estaba pasando. No entendía por que aquella parte de su cuerpo se sentía tan dura y apretada en su pantalón, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con la chica debajo de él.

Ene notó en seguida el problema. Konoha seguía siendo un poco inocente, solo un poco.

Decidió ayudarlo. Empezó bajando un poco su pantalón, al mismo tiempo que con sus piernas se abrazaba de su cintura.

El albino miró confuso las acciones de la chica, -aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado cuando ella bajó su pantalón- no fue sino hasta que sintió aquella parte cálida y húmeda de Ene, presionar con su aquella zona dura, cuando Konoha estremeció y de sus labios escapó un sonido parecido al de los de Ene. Un gruñido de un placer jamás experimentado.

—K-Konoha... –gimió al sentir el miembro del chico entrar lentamente en ella.

Al contrario de ella, el peliblanco buscaba no gemir ¿por vergüenza tal vez?, solamente respiraba agitadamente, conforme sus latidos se aceleraban. Posiblemente el corazón de ella estaba igual que el suyo.

Su mirada se centró en el busto de ella. Aun llevaba puesto su sostén. Conforme se movía suavemente en ella, paso sus manos por su espalda, desabrochando aquella molesta prenda y lanzándola lejos al igual que el resto de su ropa.

Aunque los senos de Ene eran pequeños, a Konoha poco le importaba. Con la mano libre que tenía -ya que la otra la tomaba de la cintura- acarició suavemente uno de los pechos, mientras que su lengua se encargaba de estimular el otro.

Se llevó la punta a la boca, lamiendo su pezón desde adentro, sintiendo con la lengua como se endurecían por la excitación, al mismo tiempo que con su mano masajeaba y apretaba suavemente el otro.

La peliazul estaba que no podía mas, en cualquier momento acabaría, pero intentaba resistirse. Acariciaba los cabellos blancos de Konoha, mientras movía sus caderas intentando seguirle el ritmo que cada vez aceleraba más. Sintió dolor de la primera vez. De sus ojos se derramaron un par de lágrimas que el chico en seguida notó, haciendo que parara de inmediato con todo lo que hacía.

— ¿Te he lastimado? –preguntó un tanto preocupado.

Ella simplemente sonrió y negó, abrazándose con más fuerzas de él.

—N-no te detengas... –susurró suavemente cerca de su oído.

Konoha asintió y la abrazó de su cintura, volviendo con las suaves embestidas.

Nuevamente se besaron, con más intensidad que la vez anterior, ya que la lengua del chico se había hecho paso en la boca ajena, explorando de manera juguetona dentro de ella.

El interior de ella se estrechaba, presionando el miembro del chico, el cual parecía crecer más en su interior.

—Nghh... Konoha, n-no...aaahh... No puedo más. –escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, al mismo tiempo que rasguñaba su espalda de la excitación.

¿De que hablaba con no poder más? Konoha, no entendía nada, solo que no podía dejar de moverse dentro de ella, acelerando sus movimientos y las embestidas, mientras con una mano tomaba a Ene de la cintura y con la otra apretaba sus muslos y parte de su trasero.

Konoha no pudo contener más sus gemidos, pero estos no eran tan fuertes como los de Ene. La apenada chica sentía llegar su terminar y se abrazó con fuerzas de él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico por la vergüenza e inevitablemente termino por correrse. No tardo en que Konoha le siguiera, viniéndose y llenándola de toda su esencia.

¿Pero que había sido eso? Dios, se había sentido tan bien. Algo en su interior había estallado y de pronto un líquido caliente salió de él, derramándose un poco en las piernas de su querida Ene -En definitivamente era suya ahora-. Sintió que su cuerpo, bañado en una ligera capa de sudor, se fundía con el de la chica, como si fuera uno con ella por un instante, no sabía explicarlo.

Ojala hubiera durado más.

.

.

.

Estaba agotado, tanto que no sabía cuánto podría mantenerse encima de Ene sin aplastarla, así que simplemente se lanzó a un lado de la cama, tomándola a ella entre sus brazos, seguido de besarle en la frente con ternura.

—Te amo... –susurró muy bajo.

Ene sentía sus parpados caer, estaba bastante cansada. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Konoha termino su frase.

—...Takane.

Fue sorprendente la manera en que las energías le habían llegado de vuelta y se incorporó, tapando su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana, mirando al peliblanco anonada.

— ¿Haruka...?

Al oír ese nombre Konoha sonrió ligeramente. Le había reconocido.

—Así es como me llamo ¿verdad?

— ¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó ella esperanzada.

—No, bueno... No todo. Es confuso.

No era la respuesta que esperaba pero le fue suficiente en realidad. Aquello solo significaba que era posible el que él recordara todo con el pasar del tiempo y eso le hacía feliz.

—Entiendo... -volvió a recostarse junto a él- también te amo, Haruka.

El peliblanco se limitó a acercarse a ella y besarla con ternura en sus labios. Ese sería un paseo que jamás olvidaría, porque si, eso para él había sido parte del paseo.

* * *

—U-uhm...

— ¿Que pasa? –preguntó al notarle algo incómodo.

—Me preguntaba...

— ¿Si?

—Si podíamos repetir esto... Es que, me ha gustado. –confesó con algo pena sin entender el por qué.

—Claro que podemos repetirlo. –contestó la ex-virus con ternura.

Konoha sonrió y rápidamente se colocó encima de ella.

— ¿Que estás haciendo...?

—Tú dijiste que podíamos...

— ¡¿P-pero ahora?!

—Sí, quiero hacerlo ahora. –dijo con inocencia.

Ene ruborizó hasta las orejas, suspiró y aceptó. No lo diría abiertamente pero en realidad ella también estaba deseosa de repetirlo, una y cuantas veces su cuerpo le dejara.

Aquel sería un largo día y dependiendo si es que el albino llegara a cansarse (o Kenjirou volviera), también sería una larga noche.

—Konoha, no todos tenemos fuerza y energía sobrehumana. Por favor, no te aproveches...

.

* * *

_¿Review?_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko ;3_**


End file.
